


The weight of your hand

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally asking Yamaguchi out, they have their first date and Ennoshita is faced with a new struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr and since it got nice feedback I decided it would be the first fic I'd post here. This was inspired by [this](http://ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com/post/112446971069/otpdisaster-person-a-on-a-date-with-person-b)

Breathe in, breathe out, and then reach out your hand. It was simple enough, but for Chikara it felt like an impossible task. It was ridiculous. He should be able to do it; it was just holding his boyfriend’s hand. It wasn’t supposed to be so difficult… Sure, their relationship was fairly new, and Tadashi was too cute for his heart to calm down, but he was kind. No reason to be scared.

The older teen bitted his lips, putting his hands in his pockets. It was their first date, of course he would be intimidated. He would calm down as the date goes on, and then he would take Tadashi’s hand for sure. Still, he was disappointed. Even if it took him all his courage to ask the boy out a few weeks ago, he thought he could do more.

“Ennoshita-san?”

Chikara was startled. On his right, Tadashi was looking at him, brown eyes studying his face in wonder. He smiled apologetically. Now he felt bad for letting his worry prevent him from listening to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I was spacing out. What were you saying?”

“It’s fine” answered the freckled teen with a smile of his own. “I was asking if you wanted to grab something to eat before the movie, I’m not hungry but if you are…”

Chikara looked at his watch, they had less than an hour before their movie would start, but it was more than enough to go grab something in a convenience store or a fast food.

“I’m not that hungry either… Let’s just buy popcorn if that’s fine with you.”

“Yes, of course, let’s do that.”

Tadashi stayed silent for a while before he continued in a shy voice.

“Thank you for letting me come with you today.”

“I should be the one to thank you. I’m glad to see this movie with you.”

A few days ago during lunch break Chikara was checking the movie schedule when Tadashi paid him a visit. The older teen was planning on seeing a specific movie, and had been surprised his boyfriend wanted to see it with him.

“After all” continued Chikara “it’s not really a big movie… So I was happy you asked to come.”

“I should be the one to be happy. I know you really like this director, I was afraid it would bother you if I came…”

Chikara felt his face burn, and a strong urge to take his boyfriend’s hand, but his own didn’t want to move. So instead he looked in front of him.

“You’re not playing fair…”

Tadashi chuckled, and that was a sound he could get used to…

\---

Now seated in a dark room, popcorn between them, the two teens were chatting while waiting for the movie to start. But in some part of his mind, Chikara couldn’t help but think it was his chance. Theatres were probably the best place to hold someone’s hand. After all it was dark so no one could judge you, you shared an armchair… It was his best chance.

But time was passing, and Chikara couldn’t find the courage to grab Tadashi’s hand. He kept focusing on the movie, and just sometimes commenting on how the director filmed a scene. Next to him, Tadashi was watching with great interest, listening to the comments and sometimes asking some questions of his own about the movie or the filming. It was enjoyable; Chikara could say it, but still frustrating…

As they were going home, idly chatting, Chikara gave up. He wouldn’t find the courage to hold his boyfriend’s hand today. But they had plenty of time; they would go on more dates, so it left him with many opportunities. 

“Ennoshita-san… thank you for today. I really had fun.”

And as he was talking, Tadashi took his boyfriend’s hand, a smile on his face. And Chikara smiled too. Of course Tadashi would do it like it was nothing, while he himself had been struggling at the idea. Once the younger teen decided to do something; nothing would stop him, even if he was nervous. That was something Chikara liked about him.

“I had fun too. And you know, we’re going out, no need to be this formal…”

Tadashi smiled, red dusting his cheeks.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to call your first name… But I can drop the san…”

Chikara squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“That’s good.”

Yes, that was a really good first date…

**Author's Note:**

> Could also be called two times Ennoshita couldn't hold Yamaguchi's hand and one time Yamaguchi did without thinking. On the same day.


End file.
